Holding Out for a Hero
by Mercs2Girl
Summary: Choosing to save the Boss' comrades instead of pursuing Killbane provided for a once in a lifetime opportunity to tell Shaundi just how she really felt up on that monument... two chapter fic. Shaundi/Fem!Boss1. Rated M for Mature themes.
1. Realisation

**A/N: Here's my little one shot of the FemaleProtagonist1/Shaundi that takes place after you save Shaundi and Viola from Kia and the exploding monument. I figure there might've been a little more than that end cutscene between them. here you go. Enjoy your feels. **

**My protagonist looks like this (Put the dots after my name, then tumblr, and close the space between com and the slash and it should work): **lexxxieavelar tumblr com /post/26725990261/the-ideal-visual-i-had-for-detective-alice

* * *

Holding Out For a Hero

"Boss? You… you came back?" Shaundi's voice was shaky as she glanced up into the Boss's blue eyes, feeling strong arms lift her to her feet. After Kia had been fart gassed, and shot to the face with several 7.62mm rounds from Alice's Kalashnikov rifle, Shaundi had been dropped to the pavement. Now, the revered Saints' Boss was gathering the other woman in her arms, her lopsided smile filling her features.

"Of course I did," She said softly, noting Viola had already begun to make her way down the stairs of the Steelport Monument.

"You coming, Boss?" Viola called out, lingering by the railing.

"I'll meet you down there." She responded, waving her off as she shouldered her rifle over her back, her dog tags cold against her chest. The red button down 'Disco Fever' shirt had a few tears in its fabric, but it still looked damned fantastic on her. She had set Shaundi to her feet, meeting her brown eyes.

"Why go back for us when you had the chance to get Killbane, and get revenge for everything and the Syndicate?"

"You wanna know why?" Alice teased, her jaw-length straw-blonde hair blowing in the wind as it cut across the highest part of the monument, causing quite the gust that nearly staggered her off her feet. Shaundi stepped in closer to hear the other woman more clearly.

"Would you just fuckin' tell me already? We've gotta get down there and –" Shaundi however was interrupted when Alice put both of her hands on the side of her face, cupping her cheeks. Her thumbs moved slightly across smooth skin, and before Shaundi could utter another word, the Boss had leaned in, pressing her lips to Shaundi's deeply in a kiss that was sure as hell meant to be passionate. In slight shock, Shaundi took a few moments to respond, but slowly, she leaned into the Boss' comforting and revolver tattooed arms, hooking her hands onto the waistband of her dark grey slacks to move in right close. It had only taken them this long, defeating three gang heads, and taking over the entire fucking city to get them to this point, but Shaundi knew after her life was saved, that there was more to her and the Boss's friendship than just being a part of the Saints gang.

* * *

When Alice had finally pulled away, lips lingering against the younger woman's, she sighed happily. With the help of her friends and comrades, they had just taken Steelport, and all on her own, she had made the damn right decision to save the woman she knew she loved. Shaundi opened her eyes after, feeling the Boss's taste lingering on her mouth "Boss, I – I had no idea, I mean – "

"Shaundi, lemme tell you something. All those times we've worked together, watching each other's backs… I knew it was more than just camaraderie. Hell, for a while there, I never woulda thought you'd ever wanna go for me, but that right there…"

"Boss,"

"C'mon, you can call me Alice now, I mean, really, after all this?" The blonde motioned to the city below them, the noises of the crowds gathering could be heard as echoes in the wind. She then turned back to the brunette, offering her hand. Thin eyebrows arched slightly, her smirk returning.  
"I guess I was just… holding out for a hero," Shaundi admitted in quiet voice, glancing down at Alice's worn and calloused hand.

"Well, now that I've pulled that whole white knight routine, how about it? Am I your hero?" Alice asked, hope in her eyes. Shaundi took a moment to debate with herself before reaching for the Boss's hand, gripping it tightly. Alice returned the squeeze, and chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Damn right you will." Shaundi responded before using her grip to turn Alice around yet again, tugging her into a tight hug, head buried in the crook of the taller woman's neck. "I fuckin' love you, you know that, right?" Alice then wrapped her free arm around Shaundi's slim waist protectively, hearing a helicopter in the distance.

"Yeah, I fuckin' love you too." Alice planted a soft kiss on the top of Shaundi's head, and then stepped away again, never letting go of her hand once."C'mon, let's go be heroes to everyone else." She began heading for the scaffolding stairs of the monument, Shaundi falling into step beside her, hands interlocked and swinging as they descended down the monument, preparing to face the crowds, the Senator, and Commander Cyprus.

* * *

"You, me, and my apartment after we get all this shit sorted out?" Shaundi asked a smirk on her plump lips, and a gleam in her eyes. Alice returned the expression, nodding.

"I'm all yours, babe."


	2. She's a Bad, Bad Girlfriend

**A/N: JUST WHEN YOU THOUGHT I WAS DONE WITH THIS FIC... all thanks to Queergiraffe on tumblr, who asked me nicely, I added a second chapter to this story, that delves right into smut for Fem!Boss1/Shaundi. Yep. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: She's a Bad, Bad Girlfriend**

"You know, now that we've got the other places all upgraded, I think yours is in need of a little somethin', somethin'." Alice pointed out as they walked in to Shaundi's ex's apartment that she had now commandeered since they had arrived in Steelport.

"Hey, it's fine, I mean, really." Shaundi shrugged, reaching to turn on a few of the lights Everyone had really cleared out of her crib at night, leaving the two women to themselves. Alice turned, watching her step beside one of the RPGs laying around, and locked the door behind her, both with the bolt and the chain. She didn't want to be interrupted, not now, not ever. Smirking, the blonde walked forward where Shaundi had gotten herself a glass of water from the sink in the kitchen The entire day had been spent doing PR releases, and shooting for Gangstas in Space, and after all that, it was about time that they had time to relax to themselves. And, Alice didn't go back on her promises.

* * *

She sat down on the couch with a tired sigh. Legs splayed, she slouched deep into the old cushions. Shaundi finished off her water, and kicked off her heels, before slowly walking over, eyeing up the woman before her, hips swaying with every step. Alice glanced up; her eyes finally having that chance to admire Shaundi's fit form now that it was standing right in front of her.

"Damn, it's all that better now that I can have a chance to see you up close without worrying about bullets zipping by my head."

"Yeah? It's gonna get even better," Shaundi teased, dropping her leather jacket off her shoulders, letting it hit the floor. She swayed her hips forward, leaning down in front of the Boss, hands gripping the top of the couch. Her ample breasts were in Alice's face, and Alice let her hands begin to wonder, starting with Shaundi's sides, sliding up her purple tank top with deft fingers to tug on it over the brunette's head. Shaundi slid out of it, leaving her in just a bra as she moved down to straddle Alice's lap.

"You're fuckin' hot," Alice grinned, moving to kiss the woman again, though unlike the kiss at the monument, this one was filled with a fiery lust, a soft groan coming from the Boss. Shaundi grinned beneath it, moving her hands down to undo the buttons of Alice's red shirt one at a time, eventually sliding it off her lover, hands sliding over toned muscle and abdominals.

"So are you, Boss…" Shaundi whispered, a short laugh following. Her fingers trailed up to the Saints' necklace Alice wore, tracing her collar bone and around behind her shoulders to reach for her bra, letting the clasp go with ease. Alice slid the purple piece of material off, freeing her small breasts from their holder before Shaundi was on her again, nipping at her neck hard enough to leave a mark. Alice groaned more, her hands toying with the brunette's breasts, biting and licking at what skin she could reach, removing Shaundi's bra as well. Both topless, they pressed against each other, skin to skin, heat growing between thighs.

* * *

"Goddamn…" Alice panted as Shaundi began slowly grinding against her taut thigh, reaching for the button on her dress slacks. "How many women you've ever been with?"

"A few," Shaundi replied, tugging on her own pants before going back to Alice's. "You?"

"I've been around," Alice teased, sliding out of her matching Saints boxers that she wore for comfort more than practicality.

"How gay of you," Shaundi teased, finally managing to get her eyes on the prize. She slid down off the couch, parting Alice's legs further. "Women, boxers, and a rainbow fucking tattoo on your ankle?"

"Hey, don't hate the player…" Alice grinned, putting her hands behind her head. She knew what was going to happen next, and she was damn well looking forward to it.

"Oh, I'm not hatin' on you," Shaundi teased as she licked her way up Alice's thigh to her crotch, eyes glancing up at Alice's face as she began darting her tongue between the folds, and over her clit. Alice tilted her head back, still watching the other woman's every move, a grunt surpassing her breath.  
"Fuck, Shaundi…" Alice closed her eyes as Shaundi began having her way with her tongue, darting in and out. The Boss moved her hands to play in Shaundi's hair, letting it out from its ponytail, guiding her along as she felt her arousal peaking. "You said you'd… only been with a few… women before…"

"What can I say?" Shaundi mumbled against Alice's sex. "I'm good."

"Damn… right." Alice grunted again before suddenly grabbing the brunette by the shoulders to move her up into her lap. "Get the fuck up here." She slid her hands down to her hips, pressing her own up and against Shaundi's. Shaundi leaned down, shifting to put a leg between Alice's, grinding off against her thigh once more. Alice let one hand reach up, taking a breast in her hand, reaching forward to suck on the nipple. The pair continued in like fashion, groans filling the apartment, the couch beginning to rock back on its wooden legs. "Fuckin' hell…" Alice closed her eyes, fire growing in the pit of her stomach, the heat of arousal shooting through her core. Shaundi was moaning louder with each thrust, voice higher in pitch.

"Oh my God, Boss…" Shaundi tilted her head back, and began increasing the speed in which she was getting off against the blonde's thigh.

"C'mon… scream my name…" Alice met Shaundi's eyes again, feeling her own arousal coming to a peak before Shaundi could, arching her back as she finished. Alice leant back again as Shaundi continued to grind against the Boss's leg, finally hitting ecstasy, crying out the blonde's name finally. When she recovered, she slumped down against Alice, panting deeply, curled up on the couch.

* * *

"I live up to my promises, don't I?" Alice smirked arrogantly, stroking her fingers through Shaundi's thick hair as she had curled up against Alice, reaching over for the lamp to turn it off for the night. She was perfectly content staying put where she was.

"Promise me this?" Shaundi met the woman's beautiful blue eyes, arching a questioning brow.

"What's that?"

"Don't let me become that damned damsel in distress again…"

"Hey," Alice grinned, nuzzling against Shaundi. "It won't ever have to come to that again, all right? I won't allow it."

"Good, because I'd like more time to have you to myself, now that we're not fighting off three gangs."

"Babe, I can definitely promise you that."


End file.
